crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Liz
Liz '(known in Japan as 'エリザベス ''Erizabesu)'' is a female bandicoot responsible for handing out prizes to Polar and Pura in Crash Team Racing and a playable character in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, speaking with a British accent in the latter. Liz is named after Elizabeth (Liz) Ashford, who was the PR Manager for Sony Computer Entertainment Europe at the time. The other trophy girls are also named after people involved in the Naughty Dog games. History Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Liz makes a cameo in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken when Crash daydreams about already saving the world and becoming irresistible. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing, Liz is one of the Trophy Girls along with Ami, Megumi and Isabella, who are in charge of handing out trophies to the winners at the end of races. Liz gives trophies to Polar and Pura. The epilogue of the game states that she posed for Bandiboy Magazine, buying her dream Malibu mansion with the earnings. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Liz was added to the game as a playable racer in the Nitro Tour Grand Prix. She is a Turning class racer. Due to her playability, she along with the rest of the Trophy Girls no longer hand out trophies at the end of races. Stats Characteristics Personality Although little of her personality is explored, Liz is implied to be hungry for fame and fortune. Her general attitude implies she has no interest in actually winning a race as much as basking in the attention victory would bring. Physical Appearance Liz has black hair and a black tail, blue eye shadow, and purple eyes. Her attire consists of a light green tankini, a short purple skirt, and purple sneakers. She is often seen carrying a large green and purple-striped umbrella. In CTR Nitro-Fueled, Liz now has purple highlights in her hair, lighter fur and wears purple eyeshadow and lipstick. Her clothing is now altered as well: her top is now a darker green with purple straps, her skirt and sneakers are now a dark purple with her skirt gaining white stripes and she now wears dark purple capri leggings under her skirt. Her left ear also has two piercings. Quotes *"Woohoo! Did you see that?" *"Woohoohoo! Flying high!" *"Your mum's an armadillo!" *"Catch me at the winner's circle!" *"Pardon me." *"How's this taste?" *"Biscuit, anyone?" *"Take that!" *"Impressive, innit?" *"Oi! Watch yourself!" *"What was that?!" *"You're gonna see my name in light!" *"This is what a winner looks like." *"Are you having a laugh?" *"Well, this is not ideal..." Appearances *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Team Racing Promotional Art Liz Bandicoot Crash Team Racing.png|Promotional artwork of Liz in Crash Team Racing. Crash Team Racing Trophy Girls.png|Promotional image of the Trophy Girls with Crash Bandicoot in CTR. In-Game CTR Liz Bandicoot Head.png|Liz's head in CTR Liz_ctr.png Liz_ctr_wave.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Promotional Art Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 006.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 007.jpg Nitro squad.jpg Crash-Team-Racing-Nitro-Fueled 2019 06-11-19 012.jpg Liz Bandicoot 2019.png|Liz in her default outfit. GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg Gasmoxia gp 3.jpg In-Game Liz CTV.png|Liz in CTR TV CTRNF-Liz_Icon.png|Liz's icon nf victory liz.png|Liz wins nf defeat liz.png|Liz loses liz pop.png|Liz's Pop skin liz pink.png|Liz's Pink skin liz ocelot.png|Liz's Ocelot skin liz motorsport.png|Liz's Motorsport skin liz circus.png|Liz's Circus skin liz corsair.png|Liz's Corsair skin Liz_sticker.png|Liz's portrait CTRNF-pop_Liz_Icon.png|Liz's Pop icon CTRNF-pink_Liz_Icon.png|Liz's Pink icon 1576631494914.png|Liz's Ocelot icon CTRNF-Motorsport_Liz_Icon.png|Liz's Motorsport icon CTRNF-Circus_Liz.png|Liz's Circus icon CTRNF-Corsair Liz.png|Liz's Corsair icon Trivia *In Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled, Liz speaks with a British accent. *Since her Japanese name uses the full "Elizabeth", it is possible that "Liz" is just a nickname rather than the actual name. es:Liz fr:Liz it:Liz pt:Garotas do Troféu pt-br:Liz Bandicoot ru:Лиз Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Characters Category:Trophy Girls Category:Females Category:Bandicoots Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Nitro Squad Category:Playable Characters